Lost in a Kats dimension
by CrecentEmerald
Summary: A StarFoxSWAT Kats Crossover. CH 1,2 from Fox's POV. Fox get's cuaght up in a fight with pirates. When a pirates ship's unstable core explodes and Fox gets caught in a rift in space, what will become of him? What will happen to his team without him. Finis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox Or SWAT Kats. 

Chapter 1

-Some where in unexplored space of Lylat-

Fox sat in his seat, falling asleep from boredom. Krystal and Falco were watching their leader as his eyes started to close. Falco got up from his seat and tip toed over to Fox. He grabbed the back of Fox's seat and genlty pulled it back, making Fox more comfortable. Krystal watched on, curious what the avian was up to. Falco began to leave, waving over to Krystal to follow. Even more curious, she followed, leaving the sleeping vulpine along. Falco turned to Krystal as the door shut behiind her.

" I need your help with something." Falco said with a devilish smile, Krystal took a step back. " I've got a great prank to pull on Fox. You see Fox and I have a history of pulling pranks on each other when we have nothing better to do. It's sort of our way of showing how much we like each other. The more annoying the prank, the more we like each other. I need help pulling this one off."

" I don't know Falco. I don't want to do anything to hurt Fox in any way." Krystal said, with a look of disbelief on her face.

" Don't worry. All pranks I pull are safe. I just need help setting him up for it. He'll suspect something if I do it alone. And I'll take all the blame if he gets mad. I promise." Falco said.

Krystal wasn't too thrilled about the idea of pulling a prank on Fox, but some how Falco conviced her to help him. Falco pulled her close and explained the details of his prank. When he finished they returned to the room, Krystal took her seat again as Falco stood behind Fox. Falco suddenly flung the seat into it's original position, sending Fox onto the floor. Fox growled at Falco, muttering something about a good dream ruined. Just then Slippy walked in.

" Fox we're nearing a space station. We should stop for fuel and supplies." Slippy said.

" Ok Slippy, when we're near enough to dock, I'll send a trasnmission to receive permission to dock. Then you can handle anything we need. And Falco stays onboard! We don't need him blowing our money or causing any trouble." Fox said lazily.

" Oh, come on Fox. Is it because I woke you up?" Falco said in a mock whine.

" No, it's because we only have so much money." Fox said putting a paw over his eye's.

No one said anything else. They approached the base, and Slippy stood by Fox's side. Waiting for him to contact the station.

" Slippy open a channel to the station." Fox said.

And Slippy did so immediately. A rough looking reptile appered on the screen.

" Unknown vessel, I am Commander Suaren. What is your business in this sector?" Commander Suaren asked.

Obviously they didn't know about the StarFox team. Falco already didn't like the guy, Fox knew that he wouldn't leave the ship now.

" I am Fox McCloud, Leader of the StarFox team. We are merely traveling by and, request that we have permission to dock so we can refuel and restock on supplies." Fox said calmly, Commander Suaren looked at Fox, as if unsure.

" One moment." Commander Suarem said, then disappeared off screen. Falco turned to Fox.

" Obviously he's not in charge there." Falco said.

" Hush Falco!" Fox said quickly. A few moments later Commander Suaren reappeared.

" Fox McCloud, you have permission to dock and do what you need. But be warned, if any member of your team causes any trouble, you will be held responsible for their actions." Commander Suaren said.

" I understand, and I will except all responsability of my team." Fox said.

With that they docked. Fox looked down at Falco with a serious look. Slippy was still standing by Fox's side.

" Falco do I have to stress to you how importent it is that you behave yourself?" Fox asked.

" No Fox. I'll sit right here untill we leave. Promise." Falco said.

" Fox, I think you should come with me to get the supplies." Slippy said.

Fox looked down at Slippy. He did seem like an easy target when he was alone because of his size. Fox reluctently stood up and followed Slippy. They soon had a list of the supplies they needed and left. Things went smoothly, there was no trouble in getting their supplies and fuel. Fox was tired and wanted to get out back to the Great Fox to lay down. As they returned to the GreatFox an alarm went off. Fox was concerned at what could have set it off. He and Slippy were standing in the cargo holds door way. Suddenly some guards began to head towards them.

" Slippy, go inside and make sure everything is secure." Fox said urgently.

" But Fox, what about you?" Slippy asked.

" Just go!" Fox said.

As the guards approached Fox stood his ground. Fox knew that he didn't do anything wrong, so he had no reason to run from the guards. They soon stopped right in front of Fox, one guard stood only inches from Fox, he was taller and obviously larger.

" Fox McCloud?" The guard said, Fox nodded." Commander Suaren wishes to speak with you."

Fox followed the guards to the commanders office. He was speaking with a guard at the moment and looked fairly upset. The guards left and Fox was left alone with Commander Suaren.

" Fox McCLoud, I request you assitance. Your team is a mecenary group correct?" Commander Suaren said, Fox nodded. " Well you see Mr. McCloud, there is a group of pirates approaching. They've attacked this station before, many times. It shames me to say so but, our guards are no match for these pirates skills. I request your team's assistance. Of course you will be compensated for your assistance."

" Of course, sir. The StarFox team will get rid of these pirates." Fox said.

He then left to get the team ready. When Fox arrived at the GreatFox, he rushed to the bridge, where everyone was waiting for him to return. The door opened, and Falco walked into Fox.

" Fox, I was just about to come get you." Falco said.

" What was the alarm baout Fox." Slippy asked.

" Turns out there's a group of pirates who have repeatively attacked this station before, and they're on their way here. The Commander asked if the team could take care of them. And we are." Fox said.

" We're gettin' paid, right?" Falco asked.

" Yes Falco. Now come on, let's get this over with." Fox said.

The team raced down the the hall to their Arwings. They hoped in and checked all systems.

" All systems green." Fox said as he looked at his controls.

" This is going to be a piece of cake Fox." Falco said.

" Don't take this lightly Falco. We don't know much about these guy's or their fighting techniques." Fox said.

" Ok Fox." Falco said.

" Same goes for you Slippy. And don't let them get behind you." Fox said. He could hear Falco laughing. " Be careful Krystal."

" I will Fox. You becareful too." Krystal said.

With that behind them, they launched they're Arwings. Soon the pirates came into sight as they neared the space station. Fox and the others faned out in front of the pirates mother ship, The GreatFox behind them.

" This is Fox McCloud, of the StarFox. I'm giving you fair warning to back down, or we will be forced to take action." Fox said over the com-link, he just wanted to see their reaction to being confronted.

" This is Stalker, leader of this pirate crew. I will not stand down, if you wish to fight, then so be it. If you'd like to back down, say so now or we blow you to pieces." Stalker said, laughter was heard on the other end.

" Everyone, be ready for a full assault." Fox said to his team.

Soon many ships emerged from the large craft. The team spread out and began to attack the pirates ships. They were a serious group, they had excellent skills and Fox often found himself having to evade their ships constantly.

" Fox, I got some bogeies on my tail." Falco called out. " I can't shake 'em."

Fox quickly turned to Falco. He shot down all the ships chasing his friend.Only to recieve several shots to his own ship.

" Fox! You ok buddy?" Falco asked.

" I'm fine Falco. Just be careful." Fox said evading more shots.

" Alright, thanks for the help Fox." Falco said as he shot down more ships.

Fox Kept his sight on the mother ship. Even more ships poured out. but Fox knew that there was a limit to how many shops there were inside. Soon Fox heard Slippy cry out over the com-link.

" Fox, I need some help." Slippy cried out urgently.

Fox turned to see Slippy being swarmed by many ships and he was taking a lot of damage. Fox didn't hesitate, he fired many shots. The enemy ships immediatly left Slippy. Fox chased several down and took them out. Suddenly Fox saw many ships returning to the larger craft.

" Looks like we've got them on the run." Falco said.

Fox saw a ship with a different build fly out and head straight for him. He guessed it was Stalker. He pulled out of the way, just in time to avoid a collision.

" Your gonna pay for what you did Fox McCloud!" Stalker yelled over the com-link.

Fox managed to evade Stalker's shots, just barely. Falco and the others took care of the remaining ships. Fox flew past Falco, Stalker close behind.

" Hey Fox, need some help?" Falco asked.

" No Falco, I can handle this." Fox said.

Fox was evading most shots, but he felt a couple hit. His sheild went down fast. Stalker's ship was powerful, that was for sure. Just then, Fox got an idea. He suddenly stopped and Stalker flew past him. Now it was Stalker's turn to run. Fox shot his ship several times, but it didn't seem to have much effect. Stalker flew far from the station and Fox's team. Fox decided to risk trying a nova bomb. He lined up his sights and fired. The bomb made a direct hit. Stalker's ship seemed to wabble as it recovered from the blast.

" I'll admit you're good McCloud, but I will destroy you!" Stalker said.

Fox didn't respond to Stalker. He lined up his sights once again. He fired another bomb, this one hit as well and Stalker's ship became unstable. Fox took advantage of the moment and sent his final bomb into Stalker's ship. It began to jerk and sparks were flying of it. It looked as though it would explode.

" If I go out McCloud, you're coming with me!" Stalker shouted.

Suddenly his ship reversed and crashed against Fox's. Their ships were stuck together for a moment. Fox did a few barrel rolls and Stalker's ship came loose. It exploded just as it pulled from Fox's Arwing. Fox attempted to escape with all his ship's power but he was caught in the explosion. He was being thrown around. Fox closed his eye's as he tried to brace himself for anything. Fox opened his eye's for a moment and he saw a rift in space that pulled him out of the explosion.

Suddenly he was in a desert. Fox tried to land his Arwing but it's controls were failing. Fox's Arwing skidded across the desert sand. He braced himself for the crash landing. When his ship finally came to a stop it's windshield shattered and Fox was showered with glass. He winced in pain as the glass imbedded into his face and the rest of his body. Fox began to pick the shards out of his flesh. He sat there as he removed most of the glass, there wasn't many large pieces and they didn't cut very deep.

Fox pulled himself from his Arwing. He took a few steps and turned to look at his battered craft and fell to his knees. If Fox could find some help he may be able to repair it. Then he looked down at himself. He needed to see a doctor. Fox had a copper taste in his mouth. Just then noticed it was night. Fox looked at his surroundings, for a sign of civilization. In the distance, maybe a mile or two off, he saw a building. He only noticed it because of its lights. Fox got to his feet, and began to walk towards it. Hopefully, who ever lived there could help him. As Fox walked he couldn't help but wonder what his team was doing right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox Or SWAT Kats. 

Chapter 2

Fox finally reached the building, he approached the door and knocked roughly. Fox used the wall to support himself because he was so exhausted. By now his clothes were covered in blood from the many lacerations in his body. Dried blood was caked into the fur of his face. He could hear footsteps from inside. The door opened and he saw an old cat. The cat saw him and backed away at first, as if he didn't know what to make of Fox. Fox felt his knee's shaking, like they would buckle at any moment. Fox gulped a few times before he spoke.

" Please, please help me." Fox begged.

His knee's gave way and he slid down the wall. Fox began to feel dizzy, and the copper taste grew stronger. The old cat slowly approached him then reached down and touched Fox's face. Fox winced in pain as his fingers ran over some of the wounds.

"Please." Fox whispered as his vision began to blur. 

The old cat put his arm around Fox and helped him up, then he helped Fox into the building. Fox's vision was going and so was his strength. Fox felt himself be laid down. Fox saw the blurred shape of the old cat leaning over him. Fox could see his mouth moving, but he couldn't hear a thing. Fox's eye's closed as his vision went dark.  
----------------

" You serious." A voice said.

" Yes, he came out of no where. He was covered in blood and exhaused." Said another.

" I wonder where he came from, and what he is." Said yet another voice.

" Did he say anything professor?"The first voice said.

" Yes, all he said was 'Please help'. He had glass imbedded in his face and body." Said the second voice.

Fox opened his eye's and saw three blurred figures. He tried to move his stiff body but only succeeded in causing himself pain. Fox released a hiss of pain and squeezed his eye's shut. He heard one of the figures approach him.

" Easy. You shouldn't try to move just yet." It said.

Fox opened his eye's and saw the same figure as the night before. Fox relaxed as his vision slowly returned. He looked over to the other two figures. They were cats as well and looked to be wearing flight suits or some sort, they had masks on as well. There was a large yellow-tan one with stripes, and a smaller one with caramel colored fur. The larger cat walked over to him.

" So whats your name?" He asked.

Fox tried to speak but his throat and mouth were so dry. He let out a soft cough. The smaller cat left the room for a moment and returned with a glass of water. He walked over to Fox and pulled him into a sit up position. He helped Fox get the water down. When Fox finished the cat laid him down again and set the glass down on a bed side table. Fox looked up at the cat.

" Thank you." Fox whispered.

" No problem." The cat said.

" My name in Fox McCLoud." Fox said then he looked around he before spoke again. " Where am I?"

" Your in my home." The old cat said.

" I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" Fox asked.

" You can call me Professor Hackle, those are the SWAT Kats." Professor Hackle said.

" I'm Razor, and that's T-bone" The caramel cat said, pointing at the larger cat.

" So where are you from?" T-bone asked.

" I'm from a planet called Corneria." Fox said.

" Woah, you're from another planet. That's intrestin'." T-bone said.

" Yeah." Fox said as he tried to sit up again, this time he didn't fall back down. " I was fighting some pirates, their leader got mad because I wiped out most of his crew. Then he tried to take me out. I damaged his ship to the point when it was ready to explode, so he crashed his ship into my own. I guess his ship had an unstable power source, because it caused a rift to open in space. Next thing I knew I was crashing into the desert sand. My windshield shattered with the impact. My ship is about two miles out in the desert some where."

" Really? T-bone let's take the Turbokat and pick it up." Razor said.

" There's no way to talk you out of it is there?" T-bone said.

" Nope, not unless I get to fly the Turbokat." Razor said with a mischievous smile.

" Oh no. Lets go get his ship together." T- bone said.

The two SWAT Kats left. Fox soon heard the sound of the jet engines power up then fade out as it flew off in search of Fox's ship.

" Now Mr. McCloud. You should rest." Professor Hackle said.

" You know, I'm not he best patient to have." Fox said as he laid down. " But with the position I'm in, I guess I have to learn to actually rest. Do me a favor, just call me Fox."

Professor Hackle nodded as he turned to leave, Fox watched as he left. Fox began to think about his team. He wondered what they were going through with out him. Falco was probably beating himself up over not helping him. Fox looked out the window at the clear sky. It was a beautiful blue. He began to think about Krystal. He wondered how she was handling it. Fox closed his eye's and let himself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox Or SWAT Kats. 

Chapter 3

Falco's heart stopped as he saw the explosion. He watched, and prayed to see Fox fly off. But it never happened. He couldn't believe that just happened.

" FOX! Fox come in! Fox, Fox! Fox." Falco yelled out, then he put his face in his hands.

He couldn't believe it. Fox was gone, his best friend, the one he considered to be a brother was gone. Falco sobbed into his hands.

" Falco, what are we going to do?" Krystal asked as tears streamed down her face.

" Everyone return to the GreatFox." Falco said in a low and defeated voice.

As their Arwings were secured in the launching bay Falco looked over at the empty spot where Fox should be, Falco climbed out and walked over to Krystal. She was sobbing into her hands. Falco carefully helped Krystal out of her Arwing. Slippy walked over to join his two freinds. Falco put an arm around Krystal and walked her out. He took Krystal to her room and helped her over to her bed. She was crying hard. Falco gave her some time alone. Slippy followed Falco as he headed for the bridge. When they reach the brigde Falco just stood in the doorway.

" Slippy, return us to the space station." Falco said in a low voice.

" The pirates are retreating." R.O.B. announced.

Falco didn't care, he went to his room and sat on his bed. He looked at a picture of him and Fox form their academy day's. Fox had his arm around Falco's shoulder, while he stood in his normal stance, arms folded. Falco fell to his side in the bed and curled up, hugging the picture. He never knew it would hurt so bad to lose Fox. Just earlier that morning he had been planning a prank to pull on Fox he even got Krystal in on it. Now Fox wasn't even there. He began to sob again, unable to stop it. Falco began to pound his mattress. He started screaming out in anger and sorrow. He was stricken with such anguish. He started cursing himself for just sitting back and letting it happen. He could have stopped it, he could have but he didn't. Falco hated himself, he hated everything about himself.

Falco slid off his bed then switched to pounding his knees. He wished he were the one who died. Falco kept that up until Slippy came in to inform him they had docked. Slippy was shocked to see Falco beating on himself. Falco laid on the floor motionless. He made no effort to move. Slippy left Falco to do as he wished, not wanting to be Falco's new target. Falco laid there a while, but he got up because he would have to see Commander Suaren to discuss payment. Falco really didn't care much for the money at the moment, but it had to be collected by someone. Falco wasn''t about to make Krystal do it, and Slippy just wasn't the person he wanted to send in this state. Falco dragged himself to his bathroom to clean himself up a bit.

Falco left the GreatFox. He asked a near by guard where Commander Suaren was. The guard took Falco to the commander. Falco entered to see the reptile in high spirits.

" How can I help you?" Commander Suaren asked, not recognizing him.

" I am Falco Lambardi, of the StarFox team. I'm here to collect payment for our services." Falco said.

" Where's Mr. McCloud?" Commander Suaren asked, as if he thought Fox was just relaxing.

" He's dead." Falco said in a low voice and Commander Suaen's smile had faded, he didn't expect that answer.

" I'm so sorry. I won't make you go into details." Commander Suaren said as he reached over to a safe.

He pulled out a very large amount of credits and put them in a suitcase for Falco. He allowed Falco to count them. Falco counted out to two hundred thousand credits. He took them and turned to leave.

" Mr. Lombardi, you have my deepest condolences." Commander Suaren said in a soft voice.

Falco nodded then returned to the GreatFox. He put the credits away and went to check on Krystal. She was curled up, sobbing in her sleep. Falco covered her with a blanket and stroked her back for a few minutes.

" I'm sorry Krystal. I failed to protect him." Falco said in a soft voice.

He got up and left her, he returned to his room where he fell back against the door and slid down to the floor. He wrapped his wings around his knees and began to sob. He was a failure, becuase of him a great man was dead. Falco wished Fox was there, by his side. But he wasn't and never would be again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox Or SWAT Kats. 

Chapter 4

Fox woke up, he could here noises down the hall. It sounded as though it was coming closer.

" Commander Feral there isn't anything out of the ordinary here." Professor Hackle said.

" I still have to check Hackle. Now get out of my way!" Commander Feral shouted.

" Lieutenant, please, stop your uncle before he wrecks my house." Professor Hackle said.

" Uncle, try to stay calm. We don't want to damage his home." Said the Lieutenant.

Fox got up and straightened the bed up quickly. He had a feeling he didn't want this Feral guy to see him. Fox looked around for a place to hide. But if this guy was looking for something then hiding wouldn't help much. Fox looked out the window and got an idea. He ran over to it and opened it. Fox jumped out the window and closed it again.Themn he went around the corner so he wouldn't be seen. He heard them enter the room and search it.

" Commander Feral, you're making a mess of my things! Do you know how long it's going to take me to put all that away again!" Professor Hackle said, sounding very annoyed.

" This was the last room and not a thing." Feral said.

" What did I tell you Commander? There is nothing here. I'm not hiding anything. Now I would appreciate it if you would just leave."Professor Hackle said. Fox heard footsteps of one person leave.

" I'm sorry about my uncle. He gets carried away sometimes." The Lieutenant said, then Fox heard more footsteps that faded away.

Fox chanced a peak into the window. He saw Professor Hackle standing in the room, alone, scratching his head. Fox waited a moment longer, then he opened the window. This got Professor Hackle's attention. He saw Fox climbing into the window. He looked confused, but relieved. Fox gave him a small smile. Professor Hackle walked over to Fox and helped him back in.

" When did you go out there?" He asked.

" When I heard yelling I figured it was time to get out." Fox said.

" I don't think it would be safe for you to stay here. Maybe the SWAT Kats will let you stay with them." Professor Hackle said. " I'll call them and ask."

He then left Fox alone. Fox stood there a moment then looked at the mess on the floor. It was a pile of clothes, hangers and several boxes. Fox felt a little guilty about the mess. He walked over to the pile and started putting things away. He started with the clothes. It actualy didn't take as long as he thought it would. Fox was putting the last few boxes away whenProfessor Hackle returned. He had a surprised look on his face.

" Fox, thank you for picking my things up." Professor Hackle said with a smile.

" Well, it's the least I could do after you helped me." Fox said.

" Well, the SWAT Kats are going to take you to stay with them. You will be safe with them. They somehow got your ship back to their hanger without being seen. "Professor Hackle said. " Here's you shirt. I've cleaned it up for you."

" Thank you." Fox said taking it from him and putting it on.

Fox just thought about how happy he was to still have his pants on. It would have been embarrasing if he had been seen out there with out them.Professor Hackle left Fox in the room alone again. Fox looked under the bed and found his boots. He put them on and sat down on the bed. He wondered how things would go from now on. He wondered if he would ever get back home again. Fox didn't know how long he was sitting there before T-bone showed up. He took Fox out to his jet, Fox climbed in and they took off. Fox noticed how smooth it flew.

" Wow, this thing flies great." Fox said, T-bone smiled.

" This 'thing' is called the Turbokat. Razor and I built it ourselves." T-bone said proudly.

" Well you two did an excelent job." Fox said.

" Thanks. By the way who built your ship?" T-bone asked.

" Our Arwings are built on my home world Corneria. They're standard issue of the Cornerian Air Force. We were able to get the latest models, fairly cheap, beacuase of the several times we saved Corneria. But they never stay standard with my friend Slippy around. He's an excelent mechanic, but his piloting skills could use some work. He upgrades everything as much as he can without taking anything away from the quality of the ship. He also builds a lot of our weapons." Fox said.

" Well, Thats interesting. What a wierd name though." T-bone said. " Is he another uh, what are you any way?"

" I'm a fox, what irony huh? I am a fox and that's my name. As for Slippy well he's a frog. If my picture of the crew survived the wreckage I'll show you. There are two other members of my team." Fox said, looking to the sky and spacing out for a minute.

" Hey you still there?" T-bone asked in a joking tone.

" Huh, oh I was thinking about my team. They must think I'm dead. Falco must really be suffering." Fox said.

" Falco? What is he?" T-bone asked.

" Falco is a Falcon. He's a pretty much the show off of the team. Always strutting his stuff, showing off his skill, he's got that basic 'I'm the baddest dude in the universe' attitude. He also likes to mess with my head and pull pranks on me when he has nothing better to do. And he's actually left the team before and then returned when we got paid a decent amount for the first time in a long time." Fox said.

" Sounds like he's a real pain in the tail." T-bone said. " Why do you put up with him?"

" Because he's my best friend. I've always been able to count on him when I needed him the most. I only got stuck here because I told him I could handle it. He's really a kind-hearted guy, he just has a tough outlook because of his past. In reality, he's like a brother to me. I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to him." Fox said.

" Wow, you seem to have a lot to deal with. What about the last person. You did, say there was two more right?" T- bone asked.

" Yeah, there's one more. Her name is Krystal, She's a vixen. She joined our team after I saved her on a planet call Saruia. She's been a great addition to the team. She has some pretty good skills with a blaster, and the Arwings. There used to be another member but he retired. His name is Peppey, he's a rabbit." Fox said looking up at the sky once more." He was on the team when my father was the leader. Then I became the leader and he stayed on."

" What happened to your father?" T-bone asked.

Then there was silence. T-bone knew that had to be a touchy subject if he didn't say anything. T-bone could hear Fox take a deep breath.

" My father died, a long time ago. He was betrayed by a member of the original StarFox team. The man who betrayed him was hog named Pigma. He was a terrible swine. He's dead now. I, in a way, had a hand in his death, but that's the past. Somethings are better left forgotten in the threads of time." Fox said softly.

" I'm sorry, for making you think about that." T-bone said.

They soon landed in the hanger. Fox looked around. He could see his Arwing, it wasn't as bad as he thought. Fox saw Razor, without his flight suit, working on something. He walked over to the Turbokat.

" Hey there. How are you feeling? Did T-bone try to see how many G's you could take?" He asked.

" I'm feeling much better thank you, and no he didn't." Fox said as he jumped out of the Turbokat.

" Well there's your ship. Would you like some help repairing it?" Razor asked.

" Sure." Fox said.

" Oh, by the way my real name is Jake, and his is Chance. We had to tell you our alias' last time." Jake said.

Fox nodded then walked over to the remains of his Arwing. He leaned into the cockpit, then reached under the seat and opened a small compartment. Then he pulled out a couple of pictures that were some how still intact. Fox leaned against the ships frame, fingering the pictures. Jake walked over to see what he was doing, while Chance changed out of his flight suit.

" What do you have there?" Jake couldn't help but ask.

" One's a picture of me and my crew, the other, the last family picture that was taken of me with my parents." Fox said, Then began pointing everyone out. " First there's Peppy, he's retired; that's Slippy, a killer mechanic; Falco, the ace pilot after me of course; and Krystal, our newest member."

Fox didn't see Chance standing next to him. He then pulled up the family photo.

" This is me when I was a kit, my mother and my father." Fox said. He then tucked the pitures away and looked at his ship. " Well let's get started by removing the totaled, unrepairable things."

With that he and Jake went to work on the Arwing. Fox was surprised of how quikly Jake caught on to the ships build and design. Fox had a feeling his Arwing would be repaired in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox Or SWAT Kats. 

Chapter 5

Fox and Jake were going over plans for a new frame. Jake had suggested melting down the original metal and using it again. Fox was all for it. He and Jake worked on the Arwing for six days without any disturbance. Fox was some how able to rebuild the parts that were beyond repair. Fox would never take Slippy for granted ever again. Fox had refused to rest until he passed out. Fox wasn't to used to the food they brought him but he ate it. Fox was amazed by the stories they told him, and he shared his adventures as well. Fox tried to not to blow his tales out of proportion, but he sure did boast about being the hero of a whole system. Fox was placing in a new windshield piece when he started to wonder how he was going to get home. Jake noticed there was something on his mind.

"Fox, are you ok?" Jake asked.

" Yeah, I was just thinking, how am I going to get home once my ship is done being repaired ." Fox said.

" Hm, good point." Jake said as he scratched the back of his head. " But, I might have a way."

" What are you thinking about Jake?" Chance asked as he walked into the hanger.

" Do we still have the designs for that dimensional transporter?" Jake asked. " The one we used on the Dark SWAT Kats."

" Yeah, why? What are thinkin' Jake?" Chance asked.

" Maybe we can tweak it to Fox's dimension." Jake said.

" That's a long shot. If we mess up and send Fox some where farther from his home, there might not be a way to get him back." Chance said.

" You could send a prob or somthing first, right?" Fox said then the two kats looked at him.

" That just might work." Chance said.

Jake walked over to a desk and began to search the drawer. He pulled out many papers, plans, and bluprints to all kinds of things. Chance walked over and began to help him search.

" We need to start organizing these things." Jake said while looking at some plans for some kind of missile.

Chance smiled as he pulled out some plans. He looked at them, then waved them in front of Jake.

" Found them." Chance said.

" Great, now we need to find some supplies to build it." Jake said, then an alarm went of.

This surprised Fox and he began looking around. Chance began shifting the papers around. He grabbed a small device off the desk.

" Yes Miss. Briggs." Chance said.

" T-bone, the Metalickats are trying to brake into the mayors office." Miss. Briggs said.

" We're on our way." Chance said. He and Jake rushed to change into there flight suits.

" We'll be back once we stop those metal creeps." Razor said as he jumped into the Turbokat.

Fox stood in his spot as he watched the Turbokat be raised to launch. As they left Fox began to wonder what just happened. He looked at his nearly completed Arwing. It just needed one more windshield glass put in place. Fox continued to work on his Arwing after he placed the last glass. Fox tested the systems.

" All systems green." Fox said softly to himself.

Fox shut the Arwing down and laid his head on his arms. He was thinking about the team. He hoped they were doing alright. Falco was probably drinking beer after beer, trying to forget about Fox. Fox felt a twing of pain in is heart. He didn't want to think of Falco like that. And then Krystal popped into his mind. He hoped she was able to cope with him not being there. Fox closed his eyes as he thought about her. He wished that he could talk to her, hold her. Fox began to drift off into sleep. The last sound he remembered hearing was his own breathing.---------------  
Fox opened his eye's and he was surrounded by darkness. Fox looked all around, but he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Fox covered his eye's for a moment. When he moved his hands, he saw nothing, but it was no longer dark. He turned around and saw Kystal kneeling on the ground. Fox ran over to her. She had tears streaming down her face. Fox placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and released a gasp as she saw him.

" Fox, but it can't be. I saw your Arwing disappear into that explosion." Krystal said in a weak voice. Fox wrapped his arms around her.

" No Krystal, I am alive. I was pulled into a rift caused by Stalkers ship." Fox said with a small smile. " But I'm coming back as soon as I can."

" Fox." Krystal said as fresh tears ran down he face.

"Shh, everything will be ok. I promise." Fox said softly, as he removed his bandana from around his neck and gently tied it around hers.

Krystal smiled and buried her face into his chest. Fox gave her a soft kiss on top of her head. Suddenly Krystal was gone. Fox fell forwards.

" Krystal? Krystal!" Fox said turning around. " No, Krystal."

Fox couldn't believe she was gone. He wasn't ready for her to go yet. Fox sat on his knees and released a heavy sigh. Fox closed his eye's and tilted his head back. He would get home, he had to. There was the sudden sound of something metal hitting the ground.  
---------------  
" Shhh, don't make so much noise." Said a familar voice. Fox opened his eye's and he saw the fur of his arm.

" Sorry Jake, it slipped." Chance said.

Fox turned his head and saw Jake with his head turned to Chance. Then Fox realized there was a blanket draped over his shoulders. Fox closed his eye's again, hoping for sleep to return so he could see Krystal again. Even if it was nothing more than a dream. Fox could feel Jake moving the blanket so it covered Fox more.

" Man, he looks stressed. You sure we shouldn't wake him?" Chance whispered.

" No, but he needs rest. He's been up late working on his ship." Jake said.

" Well, lets get to work on the dimensional transporter. Maybe we can finish it before he wakes up." Chance said.

" Alright, let's do it." Jake said.

Fox could hear them working. They were trying not to make too much noise, that was obvious. Fox was trying to ignore the noise and go back to sleep. There was a loud thud as a tool hit the ground.

" Man, he's a heavy sleeper." Chance said.

Fox wished that was true. He was finally able to block out the noise and once again fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox Or SWAT Kats. 

Chapter 6

Krystal suddenly sat bolt right up. She could still feel Fox's arms around her, and his soft lips on her head. She could feel his mind still there a moment longer. Then it seemed to fade as if being interupted by a force. Krystal got out of her bed and went to her bathroom. She looked into the mirror at her tired and tear stained face. She started to wash her face, then quickly looked into the mirror again. There was Fox's bandana. She removed it and looked down at it. It had his fathers anitials as well as his. The one he wore into battle that day she thought he was lost forever. Krystal dried her face on a wash cloth and raced out of her room to the bridge. When she entered the room she saw Falco sitting in Fox's seat and Slippy in his own. Falco turned as he heard the door open behind him.

" Krystal. How are you feeling?" The surprised avian asked. It was the first time he had seen her out of her room since Fox was lost.

" He's alive Falco, Fox is alive!" Krystal said. Slippy exchanged a look with Falco who shook his head.

" Maybe you should go lay back down Krystal." Falco said softly.

" He is alive I sensed him Falco. We must have been on the same train of thought. I saw him, felt him." Krystal said urgently.

" Krystal, you're distressed. You want Fox to be alive so bad your powers might have created the illusion that he was with you." Slippy said.

" Is this an illusion Slippy?" Krystal said as she held up Fox's bandana. " Fox gave it to me in my dream. He put it around my neck. It was there when I woke up."

Falco stood up and took it from her. He looked it over. It was Fox's alright. It had both his and his fathers anitials. But this was impossible, Fox wore this into battle that day. He remebered seeing it around Fox's neck. He looked at Krystal.

" I think her powers have enabled Fox to give it to her. Not as an illusion, but as a sign." Falco said, then he noticed a spot of blood on it. " Slippy take this to the Med. labs and run a scan on this blood stain. See if you can tell how old it is."

" Alright Falco." Slippy said as he took the bandana from Falco.

" R.O.B. I want us back where Fox disappeared as soon as possible." Falco said.

" Affirmative, I will set a course." R.O.B. said. Falco gently placed his hand on Krystal's shoulder.

" If he is alive, we'll find him." Falco said. " Do you think you can track him down with your powers?"

" I could try." Krystal said.

" Well, don't push yourself too hard." Falco said.

Krystal smiled softly. They would find Fox, one way or another, she was sure of it. Falco and her headed down to the Med. labs. Slippy was looking at a computer screen. He looked at them as they walked through the door.

" Hey guy's. It's Fox's blood alright. It's only about six or seven days old and there's a very fine bits of glass in the blood. The kind from the Arwings windshield.

" Glass?" Krystal said.

" His windshield might have shattered with an impact of a crash." Slippy said.

" Oh, I hope he's alright." Krystal said.

" Alright, lets go and find him." Falco said.

The three of them left the Med. labs. Slippy and Krystal went off to the kitchen. Falco smiled softly, he was glad that she was starting to return to normal. Falco walked into his room and looked at a picture of him and Fox. He picked it up and stared at it.

" We will find you buddy, I sware it." Falco said as he stroked his finger across the photo.

Falco stood there a moment longer. He set the picture down as a small tear fought it's way out of his eye. Falco cursed himself as he wiped it away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox Or SWAT Kats. 

Chapter 7

" Jake, maybe we should wake him up now." Chance said as he hovered over Fox.

" Well, the dimensional transporter is done. And we made a probe that we can use to see if it goes where it's supposed to. I guess we should." Jake said.

" Hey Fox, it's time to wake up." Chance said as he shook Fox.

Fox opened his eye's and looked up. He saw Chance leaning over him. Fox rubbed his eye's then stretched as he tried to fully awaken. Fox rubbed the back of his neck, it was a little sore from sleeping in his Arwing. That's when Fox notice, his bandana was gone. Fox took a minute to think, then his dream with Krystal came to mind. He didn't say any thing about it. Fox didn't feel like drawing any unnecessary attention to himself. Fox looked over at Jake who was messing with a machine. Fox climbed out of his Arwing. Chance and Fox walked over to Jake. Fox looked over the device.

" I hope this works." Fox said.

" Me too." Jake said. " The probe can send signals back, and we can send signals to it. That way if some one picks it we can find out what system it wound up in. The signals have audio and visuals. So if no one picks it up, we can see the area and see if you recognize any thing."

" Ok, now what are the coordinates you need to get back to?" Chance asked.

" Well, it might be best to send it back to where I disappeared from. The space may still be unstable and it may be easier for the dimensional transporter to reach." Fox said.

" That might be the best idea." Jake said.

" There may be a problem though." Fox said in a low vioice.

" What?" Chance asked.

" In order for it to work, we may need to set the devices in the very spot I arrived in. And right now that spot is in space. But if we're lucky, there may have been some radiation of some form that I could track. My Arwing's sensors should be able to pick it up if there is any." Fox said.

" Wow. You've got a point." Jake said.

" My ship should be capable of going into space." Fox said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

" Should?" Jake said in a questioning tone.

" Yeah, there's about a 85 percent chance it will." Fox said.

" And the other 15 percent?" Chance said as he watched Fox.

" The ship's hull gives way as it attempts to leave the atmosphere and I crash; it malfuntions as I'm in the sky or space; or it blows up due to the fact it now has an unstable energy core." Fox said.

" I don't like those alternatives." Chance said.

" Neither do I. But the sooner we get these things launched, the closer I get to going home." Fox said. " The longer we take, the less of a chance I have."

" Alright, you can try to launch tonight. Jake and I will follow in the Turbokat in case any thing goes wrong." Chance said.

Fox nodded, then the three made a few final checks of Fox's Arwing. Fox set the coordinates on the dimensional transporter. Jake and Chance returned to the garage to get a little work done. Fox sat by his Arwing. He was nervous of the out come of his test flight of the Arwing after it's repairs. He hoped luck was with him. Fox closed his eye's as he tried to think about all he had been through since he had docked on that space station. He opened his eye's and stared at the ceiling. Fox suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness in his heart. Like something terrible just happened. Fox closed his eye's and tried to clear his head. He opened his eye's again and looked at his hand's. After a moment Fox noticed his hands were getting wet. He could feel warm tears running down his face. Fox didn't understand, nothing had happened. Why was he crying all of a sudden? Fox shook his head and wiped the tears way. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. Fox tried to think logically about it. He thought maybe he just missed his team. Fox pulled the picture of his team out and looked at it. He sighed as he ran his fingers over the faces of his freinds.

" I'm trying to come back guys." Fox said.

He sat there for a few minutes. Then he put the photo away. He stretched and walked around a little. His leg's were a little stiff. Jake returned to the hanger to check on Fox.

" Hey Fox. Do you need anything?" Jake asked as he approached Fox.

" No, not really." Fox said while walking around.

" You look a little stiff." Jake said with a smile on his face.

" Yeah, I need to stretch out some." Fox said.

" How about a quick spar match?" Jake asked.

" Sounds like fun." Fox said with a smile.

The two streched some before they began. They exchanged several blows, not really aiming to hit each other. They began to get serious after several blows. Fox managed to land a few blows but it didn't do much. Jake had managed to knock Fox off his feet a few times. Fox landed a good kick and knocked Jake back. Jake knocked Fox down one more time before Chance came down.

" What are you two doing?" Chance asked, laughing to himself.

" Just a quick sparing match, that's all." Jake said as he pulled Fox to his feet.

" Whatever, well it's about ten. I think it's safe to try and get that probe into space now." Chance said.

" Alright, lets get ready." Jake said.

" It would probably be best if I launched both the dimensional transporter and the probe, I can launch them safely." Fox said.

" If you think you can do it." Jake said.

" Yeah, I can do it." Fox said.

" Ok, lets get ready and get everything loaded." Chance said as he was putting on his flight suit.

Jake quickly got his flight suit on. Fox and T-bone loaded up the two devices. Fox did a quick systems check on his Arwing. Everything was running smoothly and he was ready to launch. Fox launched first, followed by the Turbokat. They some how made it out of Megakat city without anyone noticing them. Fox made one final systems check before he attempted to make it through the atmosphere. Fox kept his eye's on all his systems conditions. Fox was hoping his Arwing would hold together. Fox held his breath as he broke through into space. Fox released a sigh of relief as his Arwing held together. Fox looked off to his left and saw the Turbokat.

" Well, it looks like you and Razor did a good job of fixing your ship up." T-bone said.

" Yeah." Fox said.

" I've picked up a strange radiation signal. It's pretty weak, but I got a lock on it." Razor said. " I'll send you the coordinates."

" Alright, send me the data of the radiation. I'll run the data through my system, if it's the same as Stalkers ship gave off it may be what we're looking for." Fox said.

Razor sent him the data and Fox sent it through his systems data banks. He hoped it was what they were looking for. Fox was soon disappointed. It didn't match the radiation from Stalkers ship.

" Forget about it. It's not a match." Fox said.

They continued to search. Fox kept an eye on his scanners. They had been searching for a couple hours, with nothing to show for it. Fox couldn't believe it. He had come so far, he wasn't ready to give up. But there didn't seem to be any thing he could do.

" I'm sorry Fox. Maybe the radiation didn't stay in space that long." Razor said. He waited for a response from Fox, but only received silence." Fox?"

" You alright Fox?" T-bone asked.

" I won't stop searching. I swear that I will find a way home. I have to." Fox said in a low voice.

Fox's scanners picked up a very light radiation trail. Fox sent it through his data banks. He didn't expect any thing though. Fox was surprised when his ship read it as a match.

" I think I've found it." Fox said, locking onto the coordinates.

There was no doubt in his heart that he had found it. Fox got as close to the coordidnates as he could. Fox checked all systems for the launch of the two devices. Everything was set perfectly. Fox hoped it was where he had come in at.

" Ok Fox, ready when you are." Razor said after he did a systems check.

" Alright, I'm launching the devices. After one minute the dementional transporter will activate." Fox said as he set everything up.

Once everything was in place Fox launched the two devices. They watched as the dimentional transporter activated and soon was gone. Fox waited a moment for Razor to send him the signal. Soon a picture poped up on his screen.

" Is the signal coming trough clear?" Razor asked.

" Yeah." Fox replied.

" Good, do you recognize any thing?" Razor asked as while Fox looked at the picture.

" Yeah, I do. That's the space station that we were hired to protect." Fox shouted in excitement.

" Whoa there, calm down a bit Fox." T-bone said. " I still need to be able to hear."

" Sorry T-bone." Fox said as he tried to calm down some.

" Alright, now we just need to send Fox home." T-bone said.

" Oops." Razor said.

" Oops? I don't like oops." Fox said.

" We should have built a second dimentional transporter. We might loose the signal, then it will be harder to send Fox back." Razor said.

" Oh no." Fox said. " Is there a way to get me there now?"

" Not unless some one can send the the dimentional transporter back." Razor said. " Sorry."

" It's ok Razor. We'll just have to try and keep tabs on this location." Fox said as he looked at the picture on his screen. Then he saw some thing that made his heart jump. " Or maybe not."

" What do you mean?" T-bone asked.

" I just saw the team ship, the GreatFox. If we can get a siganl to them, Slippy can set it and send it back." Fox said.

" If you can do it, then go right ahead." T-bone said.

" I think they already noticed it." Fox said.

" What makes you say that?" Razor asked.

" An Arwing just picked it up." Fox said, obviously excited.

They adjusted their settings so that they could communicate clearly. Before Fox could say any thing, they heard talking from the radio. And it didn't belong to any of them.

" Who's do you think it is? It's awfully small for a long range probe." Said a familiar voice.

" I've checked the systems. No reported launches of probes or satellites at all." Said another familiar voice.

" Falco, Slippy?" Fox said.

" Fox!" Both voices said in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox Or SWAT Kats. 

Chapter 8

Falco was laying on his bed, his head hanging over the edge, his thoughts drifting. He was looking at the door, thinking about Fox. Then Krystal came walking in, she gave Falco a strange look.

" Falco, how are you feeling?" Krystal asked.

" Same as before." Falco said, rolling over onto his stomach.

" Do you want to join me and Slippy for lunch?" Krystal asked.

" I guess." Falco said as he pushed himself off his bed. " Come on."

They left the room together. They didn't say anything while walking down the hall. When they reached the kitchen they saw Slippy setting a few drinks on the table. He looked up at Falco and Krystal as they walked over to the table.

" Hey Falco." Slippy said as he took a seat.

" Hey Slippy, how you doin'?" Falco asked as he took a seat and grabbed a drink.

" A little better." Slippy said as he grabbed a sandwhich from a plate on the table.

" What kind of sandwiches are these?" Falco said as he reach for a bowl of chips.

" Well there's three types. There's tuna, pb&j, and eggsalad." Slippy said.

" Eggsalad? Eww, I'll stick with tuna." Falco said as he grabbed a tuna sandwhich.

" Falco, how long before we get back to the space station." Krystal asked.

" Hmm, I'm not sure, I'll check." Falco said. " R.O.B. how long before we reach where Fox disappeared?"

" I could have done that Falco." Krystal said.

" In a eight hours." R.O.B. said.

" Only that long?" Falco said.

" Well, we haven't gone any where really. Between Krystal hiding in her room and you, um, and what you were up to. No one gave any orders of where to go after we left the space station. We've basicly just been drifting." Slippy said.

" Huh? Well, that works I guess." Falco said as he took a bite out of his sandwhich.

" What exactly were you up to Falco?" Krystal asked.

" Nothing really. I was kind of beating myself up over what happened to Fox." Falco said, only Slippy and himself knowing he really had been beating himself up.

" Oh Falco don't blame yourself." Krystal said softly.

" Ok, if Fox is really out there, I won't." Falco said then finished his sandwhich.

They didn't say anything else as they ate. When they finished eating Falco got up and headed for the door.

" Where you going Falco?" Slippy asked.

" I'm going to the den to watch some tv. See what's new in Lylat." Falco said as he walked out. 

Falco left and walked down the hall. He reached the den quickly and plopped himself onto the couch. The remote was sitting on the table, untouched in days. Falco half expected a layer of dust to be formed around it. He grabbed it then turned on the tv, and began watching the news. He wasn't watching for long before he fell asleep. Falco slept dreamlessly for hours. Slippy was the one to wake him up.

" Falco?" Slippy said as he he cautiously shook Falco. " It's time to get up Falco."

" GowaySlip." Falco muttered as he rolled over on the couch.

" But we've arrived at the coordinants of where Fox disappeared." Slippy said still shaking Falco's shoulder.

" What? We can't be there all ready. I just nodded off for a minute." Falco said as he sat up, rubbing his eye's.

" No, you were asleep for a while." Slippy said.

" Oh, well, what do we do now?" Falco asked.

" What do you mean? Don't you have a plan?" Slippy asked.

" Nope, I just figured if this is where he disappeared, it would be where he came back at." Falco said shrugging.

" You are hopeless Falco." Slippy said as he walked over to the door." R.O.B. keep your sensers open for any thing unusual."

" Affirmative. There are a couple of unidentifqable objects drifting just two miles off of the GreatFox." R.O.B. said.

" Wow, that was fast." Falco said as he stood up.

" Why don't you go out and pick them up Falco?" Slippy said, meaning it as a joke.  
" Alright." Falco said as he left the den and ran down the hall to the docking bay.

" Jeeze, I was only joking. Oh well, maybe we can figure out what those things are." Slippy said as he walked down the hall.

Falco used his Arwing to pick up the two objects. After he returned Slippy looked them over and found no markings that he knew. He had no clue as to whose or what the two devices could be. Falco leaned over Slippy's shoulder looking at the two devices.

" Who's do you think it is? It's awfully small for a long range probe." Falco said.

" I don't know. I've checked the system. No reported launches of probes or satellites at all." Slippy said.

" Falco, Slippy?" Said a familar voice.

" Fox!" Falco and Slippy said in shock.

" Guys! Oh I can't believe it. How are you?" Fox asked over the communicator.

" We're ok Fox, but what about you?" Slippy asked.

" I'm doing alright. Look, did you pick up something other then the probe?" Fox asked.

" Yeah, another device. Why?" Slippy asked.

" That's a dimentional transporter. It's how the probe got there." Fox said.

" Oh yeah, I see the controls now. I think I can set it up to just open a channel that you can come through." Slippy said as he looked over the controls.

" Really, that's awsome! Go on and do it." Fox said.

" Are you sure he can do it?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

" Who was that?" Falco asked.

" That was Razor. He's the guy who designed the dimensional transporter." Fox said.

" Ok, that's all I need to know right now." Falco said as he leaned against the wall.

" Alright, I think I got it." Slippy said as he backed away from the dimensional transporter. " Falco, you might want to back up some."

" Whatever." Falco said as he walked for the door.

" Are you ready Fox?" Slippy asked as he looked over the dimensional transporter.

" When ever you are Slippy." Fox said.

" I'm starting up the device." Slippy said as he pressed a button on the dimensional transporter then backed away from it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox Or SWAT Kats. 

Chapter 9

Fox saw a rift form in space before him. He couldn't stop the smile from creeping along his muzzle. He would be home soon and back with his team.

" Well, it looks like this is good-bye." Razor said over the communicater.

" Yeah, it's been intresting having you around." T-bone said.

" Well, good-bye Razor, T-bone." Fox said.

" Good-bye Fox." Razor said.

" Yeah, Bye Fox. Keep kickin' tail." T-bone said as he gave Fox a thumbs up.

" Yeah, you too." Fox said then he flew into the rift.

Fox could feel his Arwing shaking as it flew through the rift. Fox was in the rift for only a few seconds before a flash of light blinded him for a moment. He felt his Arwing come to a sudden halt. Fox opened his eye's and blinked a few times as his vision returned. The first thing he saw was the wall. Fox then looked around and saw the door open. He watched as Falco and Slippy ran into the docking bay.

" Fox! It's really you!" Slippy cried out as he ran towards the Arwing.

" Fox, it's great to see you." Falco said.

" Hey guy's!" Fox said as he jumped out of his Arwing. Slippy plowed into Fox, hugging him.

" I'm so glad you're back!" Slippy said.

" I'm gald to be back." Fox said patting Slippy on the back.

Falco just stood there, waiting for Slippy to back off from Fox. When he finally did, Fox and Falco just stared at one another for a moment.

" I've got to tell Krystal!" Slippy shouted, then ran out the door. Falco walked up to Fox and wrapped his wings around him tight. Fox was surprised as he heard Falco breath in deep, and then felt hot tears splashing on his shoulder.

" I'm so glad you're ok Fox. I thought we lost you." Falco said in a low voice. " I'm so sorry Fox. It was my fault. I should have helped you."

" It's ok Falco." Fox said as he embraced Falco.

" No it's not! You're my best friend, you're like a brother to me! I should have helped you, but I didn't!" Falco said.

" That's enough Falco! It wasn't any ones fault but my own. I didn't let you help me when I should have." Fox said as Falco pulled back. He wiped away the tears and cursed himself.

" How 'bout it's no ones fault, ok?" Falco said as he pulled himself together.

" You got it pal." Fox said with a smile on his face. Just then Slippy and Krystal entered the docking bay. Krystal had a smile on her face.

" Krystal." Fox said as he held his arms out for her, she ran into him and hugged him tight.

" Oh Fox! I can't believe it, you're here, you're back!" Krystal said as she hugged him tight.

" Yeah, I'm back, just like I promised." Fox whispered as he held her.

" Yes, you did." Krystal said as she held him tight. They all stood in silence. After a few minutes, Falco got tired of the silence.

" So, I bet you got some stories to tell us, don't you?" Falco said as he leaned on Fox's Arwing.

" Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Fox said, kind of teasing Falco.

They all headed down the hall. Fox was glad to be back with his team, and they were glad to have him back. Fox was only back for two day's when Falco pulled one of his pranks on Fox, who for once was glad about it. He was glad that things were beginning to return to normal. Fox hoped that Jake and Chance made it back home safely and he would never forget his friends that he made in his short time away from Lylat. Fox hoped one day they could meet again, under different circumstances.


End file.
